Family Guy Episode Guide
Season 1 1. Death Has a Shadow First Aired: January 31, 1999 2. I Never Met the Dead Man First Aired: April 11, 1999 3. Chitty Chitty Death Bang First Aired: April 18, 1999 4. Mind Over Murder First Aired: April 25, 1999 5. A Hero Sits Next Door First Aired: May 2, 1999 6. The Son Also Draws First Aired: May 9, 1999 7. Brian: Portrait of a Dog First Aired: May 16, 1999 Season 2 8. Peter, Peter, Caviar Eater First Aired: September 23, 1999 9. Holy Crap First Aired: September 30, 1999 10. Da Boom First Aired: December 26, 1999 11. Brian in Love First Aired: March 7, 2000 12. Love Thy Trophy First Aired: March 14, 2000 13. Death Is a Bitch First Aired: March 21, 2000 14. The King Is Dead First Aired: March 28, 2000 15. I Am Peter, Hear Me Roar First Aired: March 28, 2000 16. If I'm Dyin', I'm Lyin' First Aired: April 4, 2000 17. Running Mates First Aired: April 11, 2000 18. A Picture Is Worth 1,000 Bucks First Aired: April 18, 2000 19. Fifteen Minutes of Shame First Aired: April 25, 2000 20. Road to Rhode Island First Aired: May 30, 2000 21. Let's Go to the Hop First Aired: June 6, 2000 22. Dammit Janet! First Aired: June 13, 2000 23. There's Something About Paulie First Aired: June 27, 2000 24. He's Too Sexy for His Fat First Aired: June 27, 2000 25. E. Peterbus Unum First Aired: July 12, 2000 26. The Story on Page One First Aired: July 18, 2000 27. Wasted Talent First Aired: July 25, 2000 28. Fore, Father First Aired: August 1, 2000 Season 3 29. The Thin White Line (1) First Aired: July 11, 2001 30. Brian Does Hollywood (2) First Aired: July 18, 2001 31. Mr. Griffin Goes to Washington First Aired: July 25, 2001 32. One if by Clam, Two if by Sea First Aired: August 1, 2001 33. And the Wiener is... First Aired: August 8, 2001 34. Death Lives First Aired: August 15, 2001 35. Lethal Weapons First Aired: August 22, 2001 36. The Kiss Seen Around the World First Aired: August 29, 2001 37. Mr. Saturday Knight First Aired: September 5, 2001 38. A Fish Out of Water First Aired: September 19, 2001 39. Emission Impossible First Aired: November 8, 2001 40. To Love and Die in Dixie First Aired: November 15, 2001 41. Screwed the Pooch First Aired: November 29, 2001 42. Peter Griffin: Husband, Father...Brother? First Aired: December 6, 2001 43. Ready, Willing, and Disabled First Aired: December 20, 2001 44. A Very Special Family Guy Freakin' Christmas First Aired: December 21, 2001 45. Brian Wallows and Peter's Swallows First Aired: January 17, 2002 46. From Method to Madness First Aired: January 24, 2002 47. Stuck Together, Torn Apart First Aired: January 31, 2002 48. Road to Europe First Aired: February 7, 2002 49. Family Guy Viewer Mail # 1 First Aired: February 14, 2002 50. When You Wish Upon a Weinstein First Aired: November 9, 2003 Season 4 51. North by North Quahog First Aired: May 1, 2005 52. Fast Times at Buddy Cianci, Jr. High First Aired: May 8, 2005 53. Blind Ambition First Aired: May 15, 2005 54. Don't Make Me Over First Aired: June 5, 2005 55. The Cleveland-Loretta Quagmire First Aired: June 12, 2005 56. Petarded First Aired: June 19, 2005 57. Brian the Bachelor First Aired: June 26, 2005 58. 8 Simple Rules for Buying My Teenage Daughter First Aired: July 10, 2005 59. Breaking Out Is Hard To Do First Aired: July 17, 2005 60. Model Misbehavior First Aired: July 24, 2005 61. Peter's Got Woods First Aired: September 11, 2005 62. Perfect Castaway First Aired: September 18, 2005 63. Jungle Love First Aired: September 25, 2005 64. PTV First Aired: November 6, 2005 65. Brian Goes Back to College First Aired: November 13, 2005 66. The Courtship of Stewie's Father First Aired: November 20, 2005 67. The Fat Guy Strangler First Aired: November 27, 2005 68. The Father, the Son, and the Holy Fonz First Aired: December 18, 2005 69. Brian Sings and Swings First Aired: January 8, 2006 70. Patriot Games First Aired: January 29, 2006 71. I Take Thee Quagmire First Aired: March 12, 2006 72. Sibling Rivalry First Aired: March 26, 2006 73. Deep Throats First Aired: April 9, 2006 74. Peterotica First Aired: April 23, 2006 75. You May Now Kiss the...Uh...Guy Who Receives First Aired: April 30, 2006 76. Petergeist First Aired: May 7, 2006 77. The Griffin Family History First Aired: May 14, 2006 78. Stewie B. Goode (1) First Aired: May 21, 2006 79. Bango Was His Name, Oh! (2) First Aired: May 21, 2006 80. Stu and Stewie's Excellent Adventure (3) First Aired: May 21, 2006 Season 5 81. Stewie Loves Lois First Aired: September 10, 2006 82. Mother Tucker First Aired: September 17, 2006 83. Hell Comes to Quahog First Aired: September 24, 2006 84. Saving Private Brian First Aired: November 5, 2006 85. Whistle While Your Wife Works First Aired: November 12, 2006 86. Prick Up Your Ears First Aired: November 19, 2006 87. Chick Cancer First Aired: November 26, 2006 88. Barely Legal First Aired: December 17, 2006 89. Road to Rupert First Aired: January 28, 2007 90. Peter's Two Dads First Aired: February 11, 2007 91. The Tan Aquatic with Steve Zissou First Aired: February 18, 2007 ''' 92. Airport '07 '''First Aired: March 4, 2007 93. Bill and Peter's Bogus Journey First Aired: March 11, 2007 94. No Meals on Wheels First Aired: March 25, 2007 95. Boys Do Cry First Aired: April 29, 2007 96. No Chris Left Behind First Aired: May 6, 2007 97. It Takes a Village Idiot, and I Married One First Aired: May 13, 2007 98. Meet the Quagmires First Aired: May 20, 2007 Season 6 99. Blue Harvest First Aired: September 23, 2007 100. Movin' Out (Brian's Song) First Aired: September 30, 2007 101. Believe It or Not, Joe's Walking on Air First Aired: October 7, 2007 102. Stewie Kills Lois (1) First Aired: November 4, 2007 103. Lois Kills Stewie (2) First Aired: November 11, 2007 104. Padre de Familia First Aired: November 18, 2007 105. Peter's Daughter First Aired: November 25, 2007 ''' 106. McStroke '''First Aired: January 13, 2008 107. Back to the Woods First Aired: February 17, 2008 108. Play It Again, Brian First Aired: March 2, 2008 109. The Former Life of Brian First Aired: April 27, 2008 110. Long John Peter First Aired: May 4, 2008 Season 7 111. Love Blactually First Aired: September 28, 2008 112. I Dream of Jesus First Aired: October 5, 2008 113. Road to Germany First Aired: October 19, 2008 114. Baby Not On Board First Aired: November 2, 2008 115. The Man With Two Brians First Aired: November 9, 2008 116. Tales of a Third Grade Nothing First Aired: November 16, 2008 117. Ocean's Three and a Half First Aired: February 15, 2009 118. Family Gay First Aired: March 8, 2009 119. The Juice Is Loose First Aired: March 15, 2009 ''' 120. FOX-y Lady '''First Aired: March 22, 2009 121. Not All Dogs Go to Heaven First Aired: March 29, 2009 ''' 122. 420 '''First Aired: April 19, 2009 123. Stew-Roids First Aired: April 26, 2009 124. We Love You, Conrad First Aired: May 3, 2009 125. Three Kings First Aired: May 10, 2009 126. Peter's Progress First Aired: May 17, 2009 Season 8 127. Road to Multiverse First Aired: September 27, 2009 128. Family Goy First Aired: October 4, 2009 129. Spies Reminiscent of Us First Aired: October 11, 2009 130. Brian's Got a Brand New Bag First Aired: November 8, 2009 131. Hannah Banana First Aired: November 8, 2009 132. Quagmire's Baby First Aired: November 15, 2009 133. Jerome Is the New Black First Aired: November 22, 2009 134. Dog Gone First Aired: November 29, 2009 135. Business Guy First Aired: December 13, 2009 136. Big Man On Hippocampus First Aired: January 3, 2010 137. Dial Meg For Murder First Aired: January 31, 2010 138. Extra Large Medium First Aired: February 14, 2010 139. Go, Stewie, Go! First Aired: March 14, 2010 140. Peter-assment First Aired: March 21, 2010 141. Brian Griffin's House of Payne First Aired: March 28, 2010 142. April in Quahog First Aired: April 11, 2010 143. Brian and Stewie First Aired: May 2, 2010 144. Quagmire's Dad First Aired: May 9, 2010 145. The Splendid Source First Aired: May 16, 2010 146. Something, Something, Something, Dark Side First Aired: May 23, 2010 147. Partial Terms of Endearment First Aired: June 20, 2010